Lost Times
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: Indentical Twins. Separated at birth. For one not so good reason... What happen if you where to meet that person...


By: Atemu's Sister

**Lost Times**

**Chapter 1 Separted at Birth**

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon! You must come quickly!" cried Shimon.

The short old man rushed the pharaoh to where the queen was. When they entered the room, the queen lay in bed exhausted. The queen's strength waned after all the labor she went through just to bear two small children. So there she lie, waiting for her husband, waiting to pass on to the afterlife. The children were really small for being a baby, they layed asleep in the queen's arms. Akununkanon ran to the queen's side, and held her hand.

"You should be proud Akunumkanon… I was finally able to bear your children…" said the queen weakly. She took a breath and stared at her newborns. "We have twin a boy and girl…don't worry about they names…I want to call him Atemu and call her Auset."

"You should not move, let alone speak, your exhausted…you should rest…" said Akunumkanon.

The queen sighed slowly and said, "Present Atemu and Auset to the people, they shall be a great king and queen just like you someday…"

"You're weak right now…you need to rest…."

The queen's eyes began to tear, she stared at her husband for a moment. He stared back at her. It took about a minute or so for Akunumkanon to figure out what was going to happen. She was ready to die.

"No, you must not die! Not yet!" cried Akunumkanon, "You must live to see your son Atemu and daughter Auset grow!"

"You have to let me go, my job in this world is done." Said the queen, "I bear the next pharaoh and queen for our kingdom. Don't worry…I will watch them grow…in the afterlife…"

With those final words, the queen took her final breath and passed on to the afterlife. Akunumkanon leaned towards her and gave his wife a final kiss on the forehead. He then turned to the children who finally woke up. Shimon ran towards the pharaoh's side to see the children.

"Bless my heart! Crimson red eyes like the sun on a sunset! This is a miracle my lord, a blessing of Ra!" exclaimed Shimon.

"Atemu…" whispered Akunumkanon, "You shall walk the pyramids someday…"

"The pharaoh's successors has been born!" yelled Shimon, "Quickly Akunumkanon! You must present the newborn prince and princess to the people!"

"No," yelled Akunumkanon. "The people of my kingdom, will only know of Prince Atemu."

"But what about Princess..." Shimon said.

"I have no daughter." Akunumkanon cut off Shimon, before he could say the princess name.

"But...But Pharaoh Akunumkanon, why don't you want the people of the kingdom to know about her?" Shimon asked his king.

"Because this child is the reason why, my beloved Tauret is gone. She is the child of the curse of death." Pharaoh Akunumkanon toke Shimon. "I want you to get seal her way somewhere, where she can never be seen by humans eyes."

Pharaoh Akunumkanon give Auset to Shimon as Akunumkanon walked way. Shimon looked down at the little baby girl. Auset began to wriggle in his arms. The infant girl was very alert. Clearly, she sensed her father's rage thought her.

Quickly, Shimon dipped a finger into his robe he wore around his waist. Inside of it was a little jar of honey-and-thyme potion across the strring child's lips. Shimon though it was odd because Atemu was always alert, aware, and attentive. His twin sister, Auset, was the calmer of the two.

Akunumkanon carried his son to the balcony to present to the people. The small child took a small glance at the golden pendant that was around the pharaoh's neck, the Millennium Puzzle. Akunumkanon noticed his son staring at it.

"Ah. You shall inherit that when you become pharaoh, my son, but now the people of Egypt shall greet you."

They reached the balcony, where the whole city gathered to see the new prince. Akunumkanon watched the people wait eagerly to see the prince. He lifted his son so that all could see the tiny baby. He cried out to his people, "People of Egypt! I give to you the future pharaoh! Behold Prince Atemu!" The people cheered and welcomed him to the world.

But before he did, he walked to the balcony.

Hidden in the shadows, with the infant pressed to him, he willed for her to not cry our or make a sound. Shimon showed baby Auset the light of her kingdom.

"Princess Auset, I don't know if you'll remember this, but this is your home, where you belong, next to your brother Atemu," Shimon whispered to baby Auset.


End file.
